


let me see you fly

by honeybearbee



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home after a trying day at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me see you fly

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. I love these four guys in any combination and the four of them together is just...perfect. An apparently my muses want it to be part of a verse. *throws hands up in the air*
> 
> Unbeta'ed sorry for any mistakes :) Let me know if you spot anything out of place and I'll fix it asap.

Harry sighed as he walked into his home in the city. He placed his briefcase on the hall table and called out, “Hello?”

There was no answer. Harry sighed again, shrugged off his coat and hung it up. He wandered into the living room and poured himself a decent glass of Scotch. He sat down on the large couch and sighed again. When he joined MI5 back in 1977, this was not where he saw his career going.

Sure it was nice to be recognized, he was a Sir for god’s sake, but the paperwork was less than thrilling. Some days he yearned to be back in the field. He wanted to feel the rush of convincing someone to do what you wanted and the tension of knowing it might all go to hell.

Before Harry could become even more maudlin, the front door opened and he heard Lucas and Adam bickering.

“You are wrong,” Lucas said vehemently, as he shut the door a little too hard. “That kind of move would never be allowed in real match!”

“Well it’s a good thing Wes isn’t a professional footballer,” Adam replied with a laugh.

“That other kid should have been disqualified.”

“Oh don’t pout, love. Next time someone trips Wes, you can use my cane to trip them.”

“Deal.”

Harry smirked as he heard the two men kiss.

“Oh, look,” Adam said. “Harry’s home.”

“Harry?” Lucas called out.

“In here!” Harry replied, still nursing his Scotch. “I forgot Wes had a game today.”

“His team won,” Adam stated as he limped over next to Harry and fell onto the couch in a controlled manner.

Lucas rolled his eyes and curled up on Harry’s other side. “No doubt the opposing team thought they could cheat and win.”

“Cheat?” Harry asked as he stroked Lucas’ hair.

“Some kid was following Wes around and just bothering him. He even pushed Wes a few times,” Adam said. “Lucas is overstating things. Where’s Tom?”

“I’m not sure. I thought he’d be here cooking, but no one was home.”

Right at that moment the front door opened again and closed with a bang. Lucas flinched, but Adam just smirked.

“Tommy always did have good timing.”

“Shut up,” Tom said as he walked past the living room and into the kitchen. He popped his head back in and frowned. “Sorry, Lucas.”

“That’s ok, Tom,” Lucas mumbled into Harry’s shoulder.

Tom hummed and went back to the kitchen. “We were out of pasta and meat, so I had to run and buy some.”

“Making your famous spaghetti and meatballs again?” Adam laughed.

Tom came back into the living room and stuck his tongue out at Adam. “At least I can make something.” He flopped next to Lucas and put his arm over the other man’s shoulders.

“Boys,” Harry said fondly. 

“How’d Wes make out?” Tom asked.

“His team won, even with cheating,” Lucas said before Adam could.

“Cheating?” Tom frowned.

“Don’t worry about it,” Adam replied. “His grandmother is taking them out for pizza and ice cream. Then he’s spending the night at Alan’s, so we have the whole place to ourselves.” Adam wiggled his eyebrows and leered at Harry.

Harry chuckled. “Well, far be it from me to disappoint any of you.”

“Never disappoint,” Lucas murmured into his ear before kissing him.

“Quit hogging him,” Adam rumbled and gave Lucas a small shove.

Lucas pouted a bit, but was given a kiss by Tom, while Adam plundered Harry’s mouth. Harry felt a tug on his shoulder and turned to see Tom, who had climbed over Lucas.

“Hi,” Tom said with a smile.

“Hello,” Harry replied and leaned forward to kiss him.

Tom pulled back slowly. He grinned widely and got off the couch, then pulled Lucas up. “Come and help me Lucas.”

“Fine,” Lucas grumbled good naturedly.

Adam swung his legs up on Harry’s lap and sighed happily.

Harry finished his Scotch, placed the glass on the coffee table, and began to gently massage Adam’s legs. “Tell me about the game,” he said.

As Adam began spinning his tale about Wes’ football match, Harry smiled. No, this wasn’t how he expected his life and career to go, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Keeping the three men who shared his life safe was something Harry treasured.


End file.
